totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi, intryga nie ma ich wcale
Angela: 'W poprzednim odcinku Zemsty Przegranych - drużyny pograły sobie w podchody. Kassidy uknuła intrygę przeciwko swojej siostrze oraz Dakocie i Dave'owi. Przebierajac się za Cass, pocałowała Dave'a, który ubiegał się o serce Dakoty i już mu się to udało. Następnie Kass powiedziała Dakocie, że to jej siostra i wkrótce zapłaci za jej krzywdę. Ostatecznie Dave wyleciał z Karuzeli Wstydu. Czy Dakota i pozostali dowiedzą się, kto był prawdziwym winowajcą? Czy Kassidy dotrzyma swojej obietnicy i pozbędzie się wreszcie siostry? I co jeszcze wydarzy się w obozie? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych! ''Czołówka. Domek Dziewczyn Wszystkie dziewczyny z drużyny Gladiatorów krzywo patrzą się na Cassidy. Wendy nie wiedząc o co im chodzi, decyduje się zapytać. 'Wendy: '''Eeee... co wam się stało, że tak się na nią patrzycie? '''Dakota: '''Mamy ją aktualnie na celowniku za to co zrobiła. '''Cassidy: '''A co ja takiego zrobiłam? '''Dakota: '''Nie udawaj głupiej. Całowałaś MOJEGO chłopaka, zdrajczyni. '''Cassidy: '''Jakiego chłopaka? Nikogo nie całowałam. ;-; '''Dakota: '''Jeszcze kłamiesz nam w żywe oczy. Jesteś po prostu wstrętna, rzygać mi się chce, jak na ciebie patrzę. '''Cassidy: '''No to nie patrz, proste. ''Dakota wkurzona wychodzi z domku. 'Lili: '''Wiesz co Cass, miałam cię za spoko laskę, ale chyba się co do ciebie pomyliłam. A co dopiero Dakota... biedna, idę ją pocieszyć. ''Lili wychodzi za Dakotą. '''Wendy: Ja nie wiem o co chodzi. Co się stało? xD Katie: Cassidy całowała się z Dave'm, więc wykopaliśmy go. Nikt nie lubi zdradliwych ludzi. Rose: I że niby to Cass? Ta, przecież cały wczorajszy dzień po wyzwaniu grałyśmy w makao. Kassidy: '''Ja grałam z wami w makao. -.- '''Wendy: '''Potrafimy was odróżnić, a jeśli oni nie, to są chyba daltonistami. '''Kassidy: '''Więc jakim cudem jak mogła z wami grać, jeśli była na pomoście? '''Katie: '''Skąd wiesz, że była na pomoście? '''Dakota: '''Hello... Dakota mi powiedziała. '''Katie: '''Mhm... no nic, coś z tym trzeba zrobić. '''Cassidy: Oskarżanie mnie o coś, czego nie zrobiłam jest podłe. Kassidy: '''A to, że całowałaś chłopaka Dakoty to może poprawne? ;') '''Cassidy: '''Zamknij ten łeb i nie siej tutaj spustoszenia. KTOŚ musiał się przebrać w moje rzeczy i to ta laska go pocałowała. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Katie: Coś mi tutaj nie pasuje. Przecież Cassidy nie mogła być w dwóch miejscach równocześnie. Chyba wiem, co mogło się wydarzyć. Cassidy: Dowiaduję się o tym, co rzekomo zrobiłam jako ostatnia. Brawo. Wiem, że to sprawka Kass, muszę to tylko udowodnić Dakocie. Poproszę o pomoc Wendy i Rose. Domek Chłopaków Severin i Lorenzo siłują się na ręce. Alan dopinguje obu chłopaków, a Ezekiel zapisuje punkty. Lorenzo: '''Ha! Wygrałem! '''Ezekiel: '''To wychodzi, że Lorenzo wygrywa 6-4. '''Alan: '''Dalej Sev, to tylko 2 punkty do odrobienia. Dasz radę mordo! '''Severin: Przestań mnie dopingować, poradzę sobie bez tego. Alan: 'Brick? Co ty robisz? '''Brick: 'Ćwiczę mięśnie rąk! '''Justin: '''Wiszając się na piętrowym łóżku? '''Brick: Tak! Świetnie mi narazie idzie! Upadł i zaczął zwijać się z bólu. Justin: No nie powiedziałbym. Severin: '''Przynajmniej humor poprawia jego idiotyzm. xD '''Lorenzo: To już nie jest idiotyzm, to już jest debilizm. Brick: Sam jesteś debilem... ała... Pokój Zwierzeń Lorenzo: Aż takim jak on napewno nie. Frajer. Brick: Już mnie oni zaczynają wkurzać. Ciągle się ze mnie śmieją i mnie wyzywają. Co ja im zrobiłem? ;-; Plac Angela zwołała wszystkich na plac. Angela: '''Dzień dobry młodzieży! Gotów na kolejne wyzwanie? '''Justin: Jak zawsze, ech... Angela: 'Cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm Justinie... zapraszam was do ławek. O tych tutaj. Gladiatorzy niech zajmą ławkę po prawej stronie, a Wojownicy tą po lewej. ''Po tym, jak drużyny zajęły miejsca, Angela przeszła do wyjaśnienia wyzwania. '''Angela: '''Otóż dzisiaj zagramy sobie w "Czy to prawda, że...?". Zasady tej gry są banalnie proste. Wylosowana przez koło fortuny osoba zostanie zapytana o coś, czego jeszcze o niej nie wiemy. Jeżeli powie prawdę, drużyna zdobędzie punkt. Jeśli skłamie, zostaniecie oblani lodowatą wodą. Zwycięzcy wyzwania otrzymają nagrodę, a przegrani prawdopodobnie odeślą kogoś do domu. '''Alan: Jak bardzo osobiste będą te pytania? Angela: '''Nie martwcie się, nie są jakieś przesadnie osobiste. '''Kassidy: '''To dobrze. '''Wendy: '''A co, masz coś do ukrycia? ;) '''Kassidy: Nie twój zasrany interes. ;) Angela: 'Uwaga, losuję! ''Zakręciła kołem. Strzałka zatrzymała się na Brick'u. 'Angela: '''Pytanie do Bricka. Czy to prawda, że "robiłeś sobie dobrze" w szkole na lekcjach pod ławką w wieku gimnazjalnym? ''Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Brick się zaczerwienił. 'Brick: '''Co to ma być za pytanie?! Oczywiście, że nie! ''Gladiatorzy zostali polani wodą. Każde z nich zaczęło trząść się, jak galareta. '''Dakota: Moje włosy! Urgh! Lili: I moje! Masakra! Katie: 'Brick... dziękujemy, zbłaźniłeś się bardziej, niż w przypadku, gdybyś się przyznał. '''Brick: '''Dajcie wy mi spokój... :( '''Angela: '''Brick się nie przyznał, więc nie zdobywacie punktu. Zakręcę kołem jeszcze raz. ''Zakręciła kołem ponownie. Strzałka wskazała na Lili. '''Lili: To będzie złe... Angela: 'Lili, czy to prawda, że w wieku 4 lat nasikałaś do rosołu babci? '''Lili: '''NIE! NIGDY BYM TAKIEGO CZEGOŚ NIE ZROBIŁA! ''Zostali oblani wodą ponownie. Dakota zaczęła kichać. '''Dakota: '''Nie mówcie mi, że atakuje mnie przeziębienie... A PSIK! '''Lili: '''S-s-skąd o t-t-t-tym w-w-w-wieci-ci-e? ;-; '''Angela: Nasi producenci to hieny i żmije. Niczego przed nimi nie ukryjesz. :/ Alan: 'Nie przejmuj się Lili, to wcale nie było takie wstydliwe. :) '''Lili: '''N-n-na-p-p-praw-d-d-dę? '''Wendy: '''No jasne, że nie było. Każdy z nas był dzieckiem i siusiał gdzie popadnie. Trochę empatii. '''Angela: '''Znów kręcę. Uwaga. ''Strzałka zatrzymała się na Wendy. 'Wendy: '''Uuu, pora na moją wpadkę. '''Angela: '''Było z czego wybierać. xD '''Wendy: '''Aż tak dużo ich nie miałam, nie przesadzajmy... :p '''Angela: '''Wendy, czy to prawda, że podczas pierwszego pocałunku z chłopakiem zrobilo ci się niedobrze i narzygałaś mu do ust? ''Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Sama Wendy zaczęła się śmiać. '''Wendy: '''Przyznaję się bez bicia, hahahaha! Ale to chodziło o to, że miałam jelitówkę, a nie, że ten pocałunek mnie obrzydził, haha! Jeszcze raz wybacz Dylan! :') '''Kassidy: A czy twoje wymiociny mu smakowały? ;') Wendy: Skąd, wypluł je na moją bluzkę. Potem wybiegł z baru i już się nie widzieliśmy. ;) Angela: '''Brawo, brawo. Wojownicy zdobywają pierwszy punkt! Wendy, teraz ty kręcisz. '''Wendy: Luz. Pokój Zwierzeń Wendy: 'Ta bluzka kosztowała mnie 80 dolarów, była piękna... co do Dylana, to szkoda, że już się nie spotkaliśmy. Próowałam jakoś się z nim skontaktować, ale chyba numer zmienił. Cóż, grunt to dystans do samej siebie. Kilka osób stąd mogłoby się go nauczyć. xD Wyzwanie ''Wendy zakręcia kołem. Wypadło na Ezekiela. '''Ezekiel: Po tym, jak zostałem upokorzony i zniszczony przez tego psychopatę McLean'a, nic mnie nie speszy. Dawaj Angela. Angela: '''Zeke, czy to prawda, że zdiagnozowano u ciebie psychozę? '''Ezekiel: '''Tak. Zanim doszło do trzeciego sezonu, byłem u psychiatry i taką mi postawił diagnozę. Potem, gdy stałem się mutantem, myślałem, że żyję w dżungli i muszę zabijać zwierzęta, żeby przetrwać. ;) '''Wszyscy: '''O_O '''Katie: O mój boże... Współczuję. :( Ezekiel: 'Obejdzie się. Nauczyłem się z tym żyć. Teraz po terapii nie mam ataków, ale jeżeli mnie dopadnie, to muszę jechać do szpitala. '''Angela: '''Kurczę... producenci to chuje, jak mogli pytać o coś takiego, w dodatku to przeze mnie musiałeś się do tego przyznać. :/ '''Ezekiel: '''Ważne, że zdobyliśmy punkt. Mogę kręcić? '''Angela: '''Jasne, proszę. ''Ezekiel zakręcił kołem. Zatrzymało sie na Lorenzo. '''Angela: '''Lorenzo, czy to prawda, że byłeś w schronisku młodzieżowym parokrotnie? '''Lorenzo: Owszem, byłem. Coś w tym strasznego? Rose: I po co cię wypuścili... Lorenzo: 'Po to, żebyś nad tym kminiła. ;) '''Angela: '''2-1 dla Wojowników. Lorenzo, zakręć. ''Strzałka wskazała Cassidy. 'Angela: '''Cass, czy to prawda, że nastawiałaś równieśników z liceum przeciwko Kassidy? '''Cassidy: '''Nikogo przeciwko niej nie nastawiałam, wtf. xD ''Wojownicy zostali oblani wodą. 'Kassidy: 'Żałosna jesteś. Od zawsze to robiłaś, wszyscy musieli lubić ciebie, lizusko. >:( '''Cassidy: To, że ich ostrzegałam przed tobą, interpretuję inaczej, niż nastawianie ich przeciw tobie. I to pytanie nie powinno zostać zadane w takiej formie. Severin: Przecież to to samo... -.- Cassidy: Śmię wątpić. ;) Severin: Tak jak i ja w to, że jesteś "lepsza" od Kass. ;) Kassidy: NIE MÓW DO MNIE KASS!!! Cassidy: 'Twoja opinia, myśl, co chcesz. '''Angela: '''Niestety to producenci je wybrali. No nic, teraz ja muszę kręcić. ''Zakręciła kołem. Wypadło na Katie. '''Katie: Pora na zwierzenia, heh. Angela: Katie, czy to prawda, że na egzaminie na prawo jazdy spowodowałaś karambol drogowy? Katie: Tak, to ja... Wcisnęłam gaz zamiast hamulca, a ptoem hamulec zamiast gazu. ;-; Kassidy: 'A mówią, że to blondynki są głupie... '''Katie: '''Każdy ma prawo do błędów. Nic dodać, nic ująć. ;) '''Angela: '''Mamy remis. Katie, teraz ty kręć. ''Katie zakręciła. Wskazany został Alan. '''Angela: Alanie, czy to prawda, że podczas dyskoteki w liceum pobiłeś dyrektora, podarłeś mu koszulę i rzuciłeś swoimi butami w szybę jego auta, niszcząc ją? Alan: Naprawdę podarlem mu koszulę? Nawet tego nie pamiętam, ostro wtedy pogrzmociłem. xD Wendy: 'A taki poukładany się wydajesz. Cicha woda brzegi rwie. xD '''Angela: '''To przyznajesz się, czy nie? '''Alan: '''A mam wyjście? xD '''Angela: '''No to mamy 3-2 dla Wojowników. Alan, twoja kolej na kręcenie kołem. ''Zakręcił. Wypadła Dakota. '''Angela: Dakota, czy to prawda, że zdradziłaś Sama? Dakota: 'Słucham?! Nie zdradziłam go! ''Gladiatorzy zostali oblani wodą. '''Angela: Pocałunek to też zdrada. ;) Dakota: Urgh... wiedziałam, że to wypłynie... przepraszam Sam. :/ Angela: 'Do wylosowania zostały już tylko 4 osoby. Kręcę. ''Zakręciła. Zatrzymało się na Severinie. '''Angela: '''Severinie, czy to prawda, że nadal jesteś prawiczkiem? '''Severin: '''Tak. :) '''Brick: Poważnie? xD Severin: 'Nom, a co ci do tego walikoniuchu? ;') ''Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, Brick znów się zaczerwienił. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Brick: Zaczynam mieć dość tego show... spodziewałem się lepszej ekipy. Severin: Jego mina była bezcenna. Jest takim frajerem, że da po sobie jeźdźić i nic z tym nie robi. Co za typ. XDDD Wyzwanie Angela: 'Ponowny remis. Severin, kręć. ''Kolejny strzał wskazał na Rose. '''Rose: '''Już się tego boję, heh. '''Angela: '''Rose, czy to prawda, że dawniej byłaś niszczycielką przyrody? '''Rose: NIE! CHYBA ZDURNIAŁAŚ! ;-; Wojownicy zostali oblani. Angela: I znów muszę ja kręcić. Zostali tylko Kassidy i Justin. Losuję. Wylosowała Justina. Justin: '''Ooo, ciekawe o co zapyta. '''Angela: '''Justinie, czy to prawda, że grałeś w filmach pornograficznych? '''Justin: O______O Pokój Zwierzeń Justin: Czy grałem w filmach porno?! Yyy... Wyzwanie Justin: 'YYYY.... NIE?! ;-; ''Wojownicy ponownie zostali oblani. '''Angela: '''Przykro mi, błędna odpowiedź. Jeżeli Kassidy udzieli prawdziwej odpowiedzi, to spotkam się z wami wieczorkiem. '''Alan: Mordo... to był decydujący punkt... :/ Justin: 'To jest jakaś kpina... jak oni śmieją się spytać nas o takie rzeczy? Patologia. '''Lorenzo: '''Twoje puszczanie się to dopiero patologia. ''Justin i Lorenzo zaczęli się bić. Alan ich rozdzielił. 'Angela: '''SPOKÓJ TAM. Kassidy, czy to prawda, że podszyłaś się wczoraj za Cass i pocałowałaś Dave'a na oczach Dakoty? ''Połowa była zaskoczona pytaniem, Katie, Cassidy, Wendy i Rose uśmiechnęły się. 'Kassidy: '... TAK! TO CAŁY CZAS BYŁAM JA! I WCALE NIE ŻAŁUJĘ, PRZECIWNIE, JESTEM Z SIEBIE DUMNA! :) '''Dakota: '''CO?! TO.... TY?! JAK MOGŁAŚ?! JAK MOGŁAŚ ZROBIĆ TAKIE ŚWIŃSTWO?! ZA CO?! >:( '''Kassidy: '''Za to wasze mizianie się publicznie. Niedobrze mi się robiło, gdy na was patrzałam. Skorzystałam z okazji i to zniszczyłam. A ty możesz mnie co najwyżej pocałować w dupę. :) '''Dakota: Jesteś nienormalna! Załatwię cię! Rzuciła się na Kass, podbijając jej oko, nabijając kilka sińców i wyrywając kilka włosów. Angela: 'Ochrona! Halo! Bo one się zabiją! ''Ochrona rozdzieliła dziewczyny. '''Dakota: '''Nienawidzę cię, zapłacisz mi za to, suko! >:( '''Kassidy: Fuck off, larwo! Angela: 'Mam zasczyt powiedzieć, że Gladiatorzy wygrywają! A z Wojownikami spotkam się na eliminacjach! Gladiatorzy, wasza wygrana to gorąca kąpiel w jacuzzi z bąbelkami, która was odpręży. Do zobaczyska ludziska! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Dakota: '''To dziwka jedna. Przez nią wykopałam Dave'a! No i niestety... przez własną głupotę... :/ Ale ona jeszcze pożałuje. Nie daruję jej tego. '''Kassidy: '''Mina tej kretynki była po prostu bezcenna! A za te siniaki, które mi nabiła, jeszcze mnie popamięta. ;) Ceremonia Eliminacji ''Angela zwołała Wojowników do namiotu eliminacyjnego. '''Angela: '''Tamci grzeją się i uspokajają w jacuzzi, a wy znowu tutaj. Nie postaraliście się dzisiaj. Jedno z was słono za to zapłaci. Zagłosujcie! Głosowanie '''Lorenzo: '''Mam wybór między panną "pseudo-przyrodniczką", a panem z pornoli. I kogo mam wybrać? '''Wendy: '''Twój "honor" kosztował nas zwycięstwo... :/ '''Rose: '''Za to, że jesteś takim gnojem. '''Cassidy: '''Wczoraj grałaś świętą, a dziś takie brudy wychodzą... '''Justin: '''Albo burak albo pani od zieleni. '''Alan: '''Myślałem, że dasz radę się przyznać... Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Angela: Mmm... ciekawe... stosunek głosów wynosił 3-2-1. Pierwsza karpatka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... Wendy. Wendy: '''Good, good! B) '''Angela: '''Drugi przysmak otrzymuje.... ... ... ... ... ... ... Alan. '''Alan: Super! ^^ Angela: '''Trzecia i ostatnia osoba, która nie otrzymała dzisiaj głosu to... ... ... ... ... ... ... Cassidy. '''Cassidy: '''Fajnie. '''Angela: Do eliminacji wytypowaliście te trzy osoby - Rose, Lorenzo i Justina. 1 głos i czwartą napoleonkę dostanie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Lorenzo! Lorenzo: 'O, nieźle. Nie byłem zagrożony. xD ''Rose zmierzyła go wzrokiem. '''Angela: '''Rose, jesteś zagrożona, bo "nienawidzisz osób zanieczyszczających Matkę Ziemię", mimo, że sama ją niszczyłaś. '''Rose: To było dawno temu... zmieniłam się. Angela: Justin, jesteś zagrożony, bo twoje przyznanie się do winy kosztowało drużynę zwycięstwo. Justin: Nie tylko ja się nie przyznałem. >_> Angela: '''Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą, która ma dalsze szanse na wygranie miliona dolarów jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ROSE! '''Rose: '''Tak! Udało mi się! :D '''Justin: '''Cholera... ;-; '''Angela: Justin, niestety zostałeś przegłosowany. Proszę cię o udanie się ze mną do Karuzeli Wstydu. Justin rozczarowany wstaje i idzie. Angela: Tak bym powiedziała, gdyby to była runda eliminująca! A NIE JEST! Zostajesz w grze kolego! Justin: '''Serio? Czadzior! :D '''Cassidy: '''Upiekło ci się. xD '''Justin: Na szczęście dostałem nauczkę i teraz już niczego nie zawalę! ^^ 'Lorenzo: '''Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. '''Angela: '''Widzowie zadowoleni z Happy Endu? To już wszystko na dziś! Chcecie więcej? Koniecznie oglądajcie dalsze odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki